Gaurdian Angel
by RozeKitten
Summary: Miako is a girl who is shunned by everyone untill she meets her gaurdian angel Ichigo. How does her life change? Read to find out.


_Who am I?_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp_

It was 9:00 on Monday when Miako set out for school. That was what she did every day in her boring life.

Miako P.O.V.

It's not fair. Why can't I have a fun life. Ayumi chan won the pop idol contest and Sarah was on T.V. with the Supa Gals while I was at home getting better from my cold. Oh, here comes Nefria.

End P.O.V.

Nefria happens to be one of Miako's best friends. "Um, hey Miako san," she said.

"Hello Nefria. Is something wrong?"

"Well, um, you know how we said we would be together forever?"

"Yes."

"I am, um, moving."

"Where to?"

"To Canada."

With that Miako felt as though the world stopped. She and Nefria had been together for years. They had never been apart."What?" was all she could say.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Are you really sorry? Are you really my friend? WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN? WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE DAMMIT!?"

"Ah! Get away from me you freak. I hate you!" and with that Nefria ran away. Miako looked at her feet. She had done it again. She let out a bit of her true personality. And now she lost her best friend. She felt herself fall to the ground and start crying. She cried until her eyes had no more tears. Then she started running.

After what felt like ages she got to her school. When she looked at her self she saw that her skirt was ripped and she had blood on her knees. She didn't care though. This happens every day. Around her she could hear the thoughts and the words of the students. They were horrible.

"Psst, look at Miako. Looks like she got into a fight. To bad they didn't kill her. That would give us all a favor."

"Oh, look at the little emo girl."

"What a stupid girl. Can't even take care of her self."

_'I wonder what happend? I want to ask but I might get caught.'_

_'Eww! I have to be in her class. Disgusting.'_

_  
_Out of all the students there, there was only one who cared about Miako. She was named Kara. _'Poor Miako oneechan. Everyone is being mean to her for no reason. Meanies!'_ When she saw Miako run right out of the building she fallowed. Miako passed a street and Kara went to. All the sudden a truck passed and killed Kara. All Miako could do is stand there and watch. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Miako all of the sudden. She ran home and fell on her bed crying and screaming. Soon she fell asleap, still crying.

She woke up when her cellphone started ringing. It was her teacher. She picked up and herd her teachers voice. _"Hello Anjou san, I herd what happend from a girl. You can stay home today okay? But please come back soon, we all miss you. I'm very sorry. Goodbye." _Miako fell back on her bed and thought about something her mom said when she was little.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

_"Mommy," said Miako._

_"Yes Miako chan?"_

_"Why does every one treat me different?"_

_"Because you act different and people don't like that."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because humans are mean creatures. But if you ever get lonely just tell me okay?"_

_"Alright mommy!"_

A year later her mom got into a car crash and died. "Why mom," cried Miako. "Why did you leave me?" Miako had never met her father before so she went to her aunt. A year after that happend Miako found out she had a monster in side of her. That monster caused her to kill her aunt. Miako decided to isolate her self from the world for three years until she could control the monster. Soon she had and went back to her school and made lots of friends.

But soon one by one they found out her curse and left her. The ones who didn't got killed. Now she was stuck as the loser misfortuned girl of the school.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Miako got up and looked at her dull grey room and noticed a shiny spot. The spot became a figure and the figure turned into a girl with short pink hair. The girl bowed down and said "Hello Miako chan. I'm Ichigo Momomiya and I am your guardian angel."

_**Just another old day.**_


End file.
